Sailor Mars and Martian Manhunter: Hero Team Up!
by laze jovanov
Summary: In the middle of the night, Rei Hino encounters a shape-shifting, humanoid being who claims he is also from Mars. Now, the two of them must work together to stop a malevolent creature threatening humanity! One-shot.


It was night time in the city of Tokyo, the streets were filled with as much silence as they were in the time of day. But all was not as it seemed, for evil still lurked within this seemingly peaceful place. But where there is evil... there is always good to stand up against it!

Rei Hino, a shrine maiden, was walking in the middle of the night on her own. She is making her way to Usagi's house due to the agreement they previously had on a sleepover.

"Tch... Usagi could have invited me sooner instead of _this_ late in the night." Rei muttered to herself in annoyance.

However, her thoughts of the sleepover are soon replaced by shock and surprise when she hears the unmistakable cries of a young child! Putting her own needs aside, Rei quickly races toward the location of where she thought she heard the child's scream.

The cry eventually lead her to a deserted park, where she was met with a very unusual, and perhaps horrifying sight. Standing in the middle of the park, Rei saw a 6 foot tall, green-skinned humanoid creature, wearing purple pants and boots, and a purple cape, and holding an unconscious young girl (no more than 5 years old) in his arms.

Rei gasps in shock and horror at the sight, and knowing now where the scream came from, her shocked expression quickly turns into an angry scowl as she glares at the humanoid, who also notices her, allowing her to see the creature's pupiless, red-glowing eyes.

"You!" She yells, pointing a finger at him. "What have you done to that child?"

"No." The green humanoid responded, gently holding the child in his arms. "I did not harm the child, I was saving her."

However, Rei did not look convinced and retained her stern look. "Don't lie to me! You were trying to do something to that child! Maybe steal her soul!"

The humanoid's red eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "No! I would never do anything like that." He said, desperately trying to convince the shrine maiden that he is not a threat. "I saved her from a creature that intended to do harm to her."

"Nice try, but you will not go unpunished!" With that, Rei pulls her heart-shaped Mars Crystal and begins her transformation. "Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" Rei called out.

The creatures's eyes widened when the girl before him suddenly began transforming. Via a bright, magical light, her cloths were suddenly replaced with a sailor-styled uniform, similar to the previous one, complete with a red mini-skirt and purple bow on her chest and rear. But then he remembered something, the part where the girl shouted the word 'Mars'.

Rei Hino had become Sailor Mars!

"I can tell you are human, but..." He looked at her in surprise, sensing something in her mind that reminded him of home.

"Harming innocent children in the middle of the night in unforgivable!" Sailor Mars shouted. "One behalf of Mars, I will punish you!"

The creature's eyes went complete wide with shock, disbelief and awe at what Sailor Mars had just said. Deciding to investigate further, he scanned Sailor Mars' mind using his telepathy to learn all he could. After scanning her mind, the humanoid's red eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what he saw and sensed within the young woman.

"You... you are the reincarnation of a deceased martian from Mars, Miss Rei Hino?" He asked in both shock and disbelief.

He wasn't alone this time, Sailor Mars' eyes widened in shock and disbelief just like his, and her scowl turned into a look of utter shock as she looked at the humanoid both stunned and dumbfounded. "H-How did you know my name? And how did you know my origin to the planet Mars?" Rei demanded, now even more wary.

"I apologize for reading your mind without you're consent, Rei Hino, but I needed to be sure if I can trust you."

Rei now becomes even more shocked; if this creature can read minds so easily as he did just now, he would pose an incredibly serious threat to not only herself, but the other Sailor Scouts in general!

"Please," The being once again begged. "I am J'onn J'onzz of Mars. I am the last surviving martian from the planet Mars."

Sailor Mars now becomes outright shocked at what she was hearing right now. This strange humanoid creature is from the same planet that she hailed from? Rei regained her serious look once more. "_You_ are from Mars? I don't remember any green people from Mars."

J'onn gets a rather annoyed look on his face. "That was a little insensitive." Pushing that aside, J'onn continued to speak "Listen, please, I know this might sound weird, but hear me out. I think I know what is going on here."

"I'm listening..." Sailor Mars finally allowed him to speak, but still careful that he doesn't try any sneak attacks or lower her guard.

"I am a martian from another universe." He finally said, causing Sailor Mars to look at him in surprise. "Yesterday, I was battling a powerful foe with my team, but during the battle, the foe used a strange device that transported me here, to your universe by accident. I know this may seem hard to take in, but it's the truth."

"Then why did you attack that child?" Sailor Mars pointed at the girl who was still in Martian Manhunter's arms.

"I told you, I did not attack her, I saved her." J'onn said, now a little more annoyed with Rei's stubbornness.

"Then what did attack her?"

Ironically, though, just as Sailor Mars asked that, an unusual shadow suddenly emerged from the shadow of a nearby tree and begins silently moving toward Martian Manhunter from behind. But it did not go unnoticed by Sailor Mars herself.

"J'onn, look out behind you!" She exclaimed loudly.

Martian Manhunter quickly turns around, just in time to see the shadow suddenly sprout large tentacles and lunge at him! Using his superhuman speed, Martian Manhunter quickly flew upwards and easily avoided the attacking tentacles that nearly claimed him and the girl he was holding!

Sailor Mars looks up at him, surprised to discover that he can also fly.

But both heroes soon turn their attention to the shadow, which begins to take shape and become a blob-like figure, roughly as tall as human. Eventually, it morphed and transformed into a feminine, humanoid form, complete with black hair, black skin (and entire body black), and a long, black lizard-like tail. It only had crimson eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth, but nothing else; it had no ears and no nose. It also worse come type of shoes with high heels.

"Well," The being said with a demonic voice as it looked up at Martian Manhunter. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, green man?"

"Do not try and tempt me with that, villain." J'onn glared down at her.

"Fine." The monster now turns her attention to Sailor Mars. "First I'll deal with the Sailor Scout first. And then, after I kill her, you're next, handsome."

Martian Manhunter turns to Sailor Mars. "Distract her. I'll take the child to safety and come back." With that, the martian quickly flew off with blinding speed.

"Right!" Sailor Mars nods and turns to the shadow monster. "Mars...Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars clasps her hands together with two index fingers pointing outwards, before a ball of fire forms at the tip of her fingers. With a might thrust, Sailor Mars shoots her fireball the the shadow monster! But instead, the evil monster uses her malleable body to reduce herself into a small shadow on the ground, and causing the fireball to completely miss her!

"Darn!" Sailor Mars cursed.

After the attack hit the ground (making a large flame in the process) the beast retook her humanoid form and smirked.

"Not bad, but I got a better one!" She thrusts her hand forward, releasing a powerful shock wave that sends Sailor Mars flying backwards and hitting the ground hard. Overly confident, the being proceeds to walk toward the downed Sailor Scout, intending on finishing her off. But before she had the chance, however, Martian Manhunter suddenly lands in front of her, and glares. "Oh? Back already, handsome?" The being mocked.

Instead of answering or saying anything to her directly, Martian Manhunter turns back to Sailor Mars "I took the child to safety, so do not worry about her. I will handle this." Then, Martian Manhunter suddenly disappears before their very eyes, shocking them both.

"What?!" The dark being exclaims in surprise.

Mere moments later, she is suddenly struck in the face and stomach by unseen forces! The monster tried to comprehend what's happening but was struck again directly in the face by an invisible, but very powerful, blow, sending her smashing against the ground! It was only after she was down that Martian Manhunter made himself visible again, and in front of her.

"Damn you!" She growled, holding her face in pain.

Sailor Mars, who saw all this, looks at Martian Manhunter in surprise and disbelief. "You can turn invisible?" She asks in amazement.

Martian Manhunter turns to her. "Indeed, I can." He turns back to the creature. "Surrender now, or you will face severe consequences."

"Like hell!" She yelled in fury as she slowly got up, her crimson eyes glowing brighter. Before J'onn could react, the dark being suddenly thrusts her hands forward and unleashes a massive wave of black-colored flames at the martian!

"AHHHH!" J'onn yells in pain and falls on his knees.

"J'onn!" Sailor Mars cries out.

Although fire in general could not physically harm his body, the sheer fear of fire in his genetic make-up prevented him from doing anything else. But Martian Manhunter still had the willpower to keep fighting, as he slowly stood up on his legs. "I have overcome my fears! Fire cannot harm me!" He yelled out.

"_But I can..."_

Looking back to the monster, J'onn's eyes widened in shock when he sees a familiar being standing in the place of the shadow being. It was none other than the Burning Martian, Fernus, his alternate evil personality counterpart, which he had destroyed with the help of his allies!

"Hello, J'onn... miss me?" Fernus mockingly asks.

"You... You cannot be here!" Martian Manhunter yells out. "I defeated you a long time ago!"

The burning martian simply laughs at him. "Oh, J'onn, didn't I tell you before? I will always be a part of you! When you overcome you're fear of flames, I will return and burn everything you ever loved!"

"J'onn, snap out of it!" Sailor Mars calls out, from her point of view nothing has changed, she was still seeing the same shadow creature harming the martian with black flames. "Whatever you're seeing, it's not real! It's an illusion to trick you!"

Hearing Sailor Mars' calls, Martian Manhunter gets the inner strength he needs to escape this illusion. Mustering all his willpower, J'onn narrows his eyes at 'Fernus'. "You're not Fernus! You are just a being that feasts on the deepest fears of others! Fernus is gone forever, and if he ever somehow returns, I will stop him!" With a mighty yell, Martian Manhunter dispels the black flames and the image of Fernus turns back to the creature that he was fighting.

"Well, well, looks like you're friend figured out my little secret." The being, still apparently confident, smirks. "I feast on the fears of others, especially little children! I take the form from each fear I have feasted on, making me stronger!"

"Harming innocent children in the middle of the night and tricking others into taking you're blame?" Sailor Mars shouted before pointing a finger at her. "On the behalf of Mars, I will punish you!"

"And for the crimes you have done on humanity, especially children, I, Martian Manhunter, will bring you to justice!" J'onn declared.

The Fear Feaster laughed at their threat. "Well then, if you two are so eager, then I'll just finish you both!" She suddenly morphs her arms into long tentacles as they lunge forward at Martian Manhunter and Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars leaps out of the way and avoids them, but J'onn, on the other hand, stands his ground and allows the tentacles to wrap themselves around him, ensnaring him!

"Ha! I guess you're just too dumb to live!" The Fear Feaster gloats at her apparent victory over one of her opponents, and begins constricting him.

But Martian Manhunter remains unfazed, and to the astonishment and shock of both Sailor and monster, he suddenly turns his body intangible, allowing him to harmlessly phase through the tentacles that were previously constricting him.

"What?!" Fear Feaster exclaimed in disbelief, allowing Martian Manhunter to use his super speed to move in close and deliver powerful uppercut to her chin, sending her flying backwards and crashing on the ground!

"J'onn!" Sailor Mars yells as she runs up to him. "You're ghost?"

"No, but I suppose you could say I have ghost-like powers." Martian Manhunter replied with a small smile.

Sailor Mars became even more shocked, this being had tons of abilities that would make him an extremely dangerous adversary to the Sailor Scouts if he was an enemy; flight, invisibility, mind reading and now intangibility? Rei only felt relieved that he was on her side.

Martian Manhunter and Sailor Moon suddenly both turn their attention to the Fear Feaster, who was getting up, and was angrier than ever. But this also seemed like a good opportunity to strike back, now while she was down.

"Mars...Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars again brings her hands together and fires another fireball at the weakened creature, who looks in shock and horror. This time, it's a direct hit! Fear Feaster shrieks in horror as the fireball explodes on impact and consumes her completely in a fiery explosion. "That'll teach you!" Sailor Mars exclaims proudly.

But just as the nightmare seemed to be over, out of the flames, a _gigantic_ black snake with crimson eyes suddenly emerges and hisses down at the two heroes. Thanks to feeding on so many fears, Fear Feaster also had the ability to take on the forms of those said fears.

"Gah! A giant snake!" Sailor Mars exclaims in shock as she looks up at it. The snake-Fear Feaster lunges forward at them, intending to gobble the two heroes up at once! But both leaped/flew to safety before she could reach them, causing her to smash her head against the ground!

Seeing this, Martian Manhunter decides to even up the game; before Sailor Mars' very eyes, J'onn morphs his own body and shape-shifts into a gigantic, green-colored, serpentine Eastern dragon, complete with a pair of antlers on his head and whiskers on his snout!

Not wasting any time, Snake-Fear Feaster lunges forward and bites on Dragon-J'onn's neck, causing him to roar in pain. Regaining the advantage, Dragon-J'onn grabs Snake-Fear Feaster's body with his short, but powerful, arms before lifting her in the air - causing her to release her grip on him in the process - and smashing her against the ground!

Dragon-J'onn lunges forward and bites on Snake-Feat Feaster's neck with his own jaws and proceeds to fly up in the sky with her! In the process, the two serpentine beings proceed to wrap their long, snake-like bodies around each other, but Dragon-J'onn's intangibility turns the tables in his favor! After flying high enough, Dragon-J'onn releases Snake-Fear Feaster, causing her to plummet down from an incredible height before hitting the ground with a thunderous smash!

At which point, Fear Fester returns back to her humanoid form, extremely injured and weakened. Martian Manhunter flies down and reverts to his humanoid form... right next to the now-completely-shocked-and-completely-dumbfounded Sailor Mars, who is looking at him in absolute shock and disbelief, her jaw reaching the ground out of sheer awe (in a comedic way).

"Yes, I can shape-shift, too." Martian Manhunter mutters.

"I'm not even gonna say anything." Sailor Mars mutters herself. "I'm just glad that you're on our side."

"YOU!"

Martian Manhunter and Sailor Mars turn to see Fear Feaster slowly getting, and angrier than ever before. She glares at the two with cringed teeth that matched the already furious look on her face. "You two are so dead! So very, very dead! You two are gonna pay!"

As Sailor Mars and Martian Manhunter prepare for what's coming next, Fear Feaster releases black-colored mist from her entire body that completely engulfs the entire park they are in, in mere seconds. Visibility is now next to nothing.

"Miss Sailor Mars, I cannot see you!" J'onn exclaimed.

"I can't find you, J'onn!" Sailor Mars exclaimed back.

"Ha! Now I'll take you both out!" Fear Feaster grins evilly as she looks carefully through her mist, before she eventually spots a figure. "Gotcha!" Her right arm suddenly morphs into a sharp spear and she extends and lunges her spear-arm at the figure, like how chameleon shoots it's long tongue to catch prey, and impales it! After that, Fear Feaster retracts the black mist and makes it disappear into nothingness.

After the mist disappeared, it is revealed that the figure she impaled was Sailor Mars. The spear-hand had completely skewered Sailor Mars through her chest, no doubt piercing her organs! The Sailor Scout looks at the monster in shock and disbelief "N-No..." She could barely say before her eyes close and she goes limp.

"Hahahaha! That's one down. Now where's the other?" Fear Feaster turns around, looking for J'onn. But suddenly, the seemingly dead Sailor Scout grabs her spear-arm and reopens her eyes, and smirks, alerting Fear Feaster. "What? You should be dead!" The creatures exclaims in shock and disbelief.

Before her eyes, Sailor Mars morphs and transforms, revealing that it is actually Martian Manhunter! J'onn had used his shape-shifting ability to disguise himself as Sailor Mars! Using his super strength, Martian Manhunter tears Fear Feaster's arm clean off with his bare hands before pulling the spear end out of his chest! To the monster's greater shock, the wound in the martian's chest quickly closes and disappears, as if nothing happened.

"What the hell are you?" Fear Feaster couldn't help but ask.

"I am Mars' sole survivor." Martian Manhunter said before he threw her severed arm at her feet. "At there's a _reason_ for that."

"Hey!" A voice calls from behind, causing Fear Feaster to turn around, and see the _real_ Sailor Mars standing behind her. "Our plan worked perfectly, J'onn!" Rei said with a smile.

"Indeed it did, Sailor Mars." Martian Manhunter said with a smile of his own.

Fear Feaster looks at the two in shock. "You planned this? But... how!? I would have heard you two talking!"

"We had our own, 'martian' way of talking." Sailor Mars said with a smug smirk.

Early on, when Fear Feaster unleashed her dark mist, Martian Manhunter used his telepathy to communicate with Sailor Mars and devise a plan. Via telepathy, he guided Sailor Mars through the dark mist, while he himself used his shape-shifting power to disguise himself as her.

"Now, time for you to pay! Mars...Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars calls out, creating a bow of flames and an arrow of red light energy. She aims at the Fear Feaster and fires her arrow at the monster! At the same time, Martian Manhunter fires his Martian Vision from his eyes at the Fear Feaster!

The Fear Feaster could do nothing but watch in horror as Rei's red-energy arrow and J'onn's red laser beams both strike her at the same time! The monster cries out in pain and agony from the two attacks as they completely consume her, and in a matter of seconds, reduce her into ashes!

After the threat has been dealt with, Sailor Mars and Martian Manhunter exchange friendly looks to one another. "Heh. We made a pretty good team." Sailor Mars said with a smile.

"Indeed we did, Miss Rei Hino." J'onn said with a smile of his own.

"You don't have to be _that_ polite, you know." Rei chuckles.

"_Sailor Mars_!"

Both Rei and J'onn turn to see the rest of the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon) running up to them.

"Sailor Mars, we picked up a dark energy within the park, and-" Sailor Mercury was cut off when she and the other Sailor Scouts spotted Martian Manhunter. They quickly stop and look at him in surprise.

"Who is that?" Sailor Moons asks.

"It's okay, he's on our side." Sailor Mars said with a smile. "And we took care of problem. Girls, meet J'onn J'onzz." She said as J'onn approached the Sailor Scouts.

"Greeting, you may also call me Martian Manhunter." He said as he extends his hand in friendship.

...

Later that same night, the Sailor Scouts invited Martian Manhunter in Usagi's house after he and Rei explained what happened earlier and how they defeated the Fear Feasting monster. J'onn assured them that the little girl he saved earlier was alright and that he safely returned her to her parents without her knowing what actually happened.

Inside the house, J'onn explained to them how he became the last of his kind. How his people suffered a horrible death via burning alive when they used their telepathy (courtesy of a virus that his evil brother created), and how J'onn was forced to watch his wife and child die before his very eyes. This tragic tale made the Sailor Scouts feel deep sympathy and sorrow for the pain J'onn had to experience, to watch both his wife and child burn alive just like that... it was too horrifying for them to even _think_ about.

He also explained how he was later transported to Earth and how he became a founding member of Justice League. How they battled evil and protect their world from monsters and villains, much like how the Sailor Scouts do in their world.

"It's amazing how your universe is so different, and yet so similar to our universe." Luna said in amazement.

"I'm so sorry for your family, J'onn." Usagi said with a sympathetic tone. "You deserve better."

"Thank you, Miss Usagi." J'onn lowered his head solemnly.

"You don't have to be so polite." Makoto chuckles a little, attempting to cheer him up.

"You're friend said the exact same thing to me." J'onn said before turning to Rei. "And thank you, Miss Rei Hino."

"What for?" Rei asks in confusion.

"For providing me with new hope." J'onn said with a smile. "I have never thought of the possibility that my family, and probably other martians, may be reincarnated as new. But you have shown me that there is always hope, even when it's not there." Ever since Martian Manhunter read Rei's mind, he was filled with new hope at the idea that after dying, his family and likely other martians may have been reincarnated, possibly even reincarnated into humans on his Earth.

Seeing the happy, hope-filled look on the martian's face gave the Sailor Scouts smiles of their own. But suddenly, Ami's Mercury Goggles begin picking up something.

"Hey everyone, I'm picking up some kind of strange energy, and it's coming from outside." Ami said.

"Could it be a threat?" Usagi asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Minako said.

After exiting the house, everyone gasped in surprise to see a large, blue-colored portal suddenly manifest and open right in front of them. But what was even more surprising, is who came from the portal. Martian Manhunter, one the other, smiles to see Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash and Batman emerge from the portal, while the Sailor Scouts simply look at them in surprise.

"I see you've made some new friends, J'onn." Superman said with a smile.

Martian Manhunter smiles and turns to the Sailor Scouts. "Rei, everyone, I would like you to meet the Justice League."

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot.**


End file.
